


Under Construction #1

by Markirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Childhood Friends, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pen Pals, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: a.k.a. DRAGONS.A series of letters exchanged secretly since Draco was a child.Without realising it, they grew up together, wrapped in each other's words.Though Draco still does most of the bad things he did in cannon, he's no longer a coward, how could he be? He had ink and fire burning in his heart now.Ravenclaw!Draco.Summary and title will (hopefully) be made decent when I'm awake enough to do so. I'm posting it so I can't change my mind afterwards, or chicken out of continuing. Sorry.





	Under Construction #1

**Author's Note:**

> Few weeks ago I stayed up all night writing compulsively dozens of scenes for this couple, for all kinds of storylines.  
> I guess I'm diving onnce again into the scary world of WIPs.  
> It might take a couple of weeks, I have holidays coming up soon.

Dragon Weasley,

Pansy said to me that one of the red-headed menaces, meaning you Weasleys, had managed to get invited all summer to study dragons abroad; also that they plan to keep doing it after leaving Hogwarts. Father says that only highly desperate people do such reckless things. Mother agrees, and so does Pansy, but I think it is only because she really hates getting dirty, or even the thought of it. Also, the sun does not agree with her complexion, and I agree, she always ends up red and shiny in the face.

Bippy says I wrote mean things and I should not. I apologise.  
In truth, I do not really believe you or your family is a menace, save for the weird twins, Pansy told me all about them. Wait, tell me you are not one of them. I do not really know your name, Pansy said she would not waste precious knowledge on the likes of you, but I do believe you are older than the twins. Hopefully, I am correct.

Father would be most displeased if he ever found out I sent this letter, I can only wish you will not tell.

 _I like dragons_.  
I should have said that earlier, Bippy says, but this is the first time I pen a letter.  
Mother used to tell me wonderful tales about them, and Bippy made my toy dragons fly around my room when I went to bed. However, I became a big boy, and Father made it all go away and forbid them from filling my mind with foolishness, as I am six years old now. He even locked up all the books he thought unfitting.

Can you tell me about dragons? Bippy tried but she ended up putting her hands in the oven, she could not disobey Father. Are they beautiful and really have fire, or was Mother trying to scare me when she got tired of my questions?

Bippy says that if you address the letter with your response to her, she can get it to me without Father knowing. I hope you reply. Also, I am not above _begging_ you to tell no one of this.  
Bippy says it is preposterous I beg, but maybe she just invented the word to frighten me. Everyone tries to do that, but I am not a small child anymore. I dream almost every night that I am a dragon and I never wake up scared.  
I really do like dragons.

Bippy says it is inappropriate to write for so long to a stranger. Is it?

Black Dragon.


End file.
